Ghostbusters (Anime Version)
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Columbia Pictures's 1984 film, Ghostbusters, created by Indominus Dragon. Plot Misfit parapsychologists Link, Marth, and Roy are called to the Hyrule Public Library after a series of paranormal activities. They first encounter a giant one-eyed spider named Gohma but are frightened away after it unleashes a terrifying roar. After losing their jobs at the Kokiri University, the trio establish a paranormal investigation and extermination service known as "Ghostbusters". They develop high-tech equipment capable of capturing ghosts, dragons, and monsters and open their business in a disused, run-down firehouse. Roy warns them never to cross the energy streams of their proton pack weapons, as this could cause an catastrophic explosion. They capture their first monster, a Dilophosaurus, at a hotel and deposit it in a specialty built containment unit in the firehouse basement. As paranormal activity increases in Hyrule, they recruit a fourth member, Ike, to cope with demand. The Ghostbusters are retained by cellist Princess Zelda, whose castle is haunted by a demonic spirit, Blue, a demigod Velociraptor worshipped as one of the four raptors, Delta, Echo, and Charlie as servants to Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil, A Gerudo shape-shifting god of destruction. Link takes a particular interest in the case, and competes with Zelda's neighbor, accountant Luigi, for her affection. As the Ghostbusters investigate, Zelda is demonically possessed by Blue, which declares itself the "Gatekeeper" and "Leader of the Raptors", and Luigi by another raptor, Delta, the "keymaster", and Echo and Charlie, the "Minions of Delta". Both demons speak of the coming of the destructive Ganondorf and the release of the imprisoned ghosts and monsters, and the Ghostbusters take steps to keep the two apart. Gangrel, king of Plegia as a lawyer representing the Environmental Protection Agency, has the Ghostbusters arrested for operating unlicensed waste handlers and orders their ghost and monster containment system deactivated, causing an explosion that releases hundreds of ghosts, dragons, and monsters. The monsters wreak havoc throughout the land of Hyrule while Luigi/Delta advances toward Zelda/Blue's apartment. Their romantic encounter opens the gate and transforms them into the four Velociraptors. Consulting blueprints of Zelda's castle building, the Ghostbusters learn that mad doctor and cult leader Ivo Shandor, claiming humanity was too sick to survive after World War I, designed the building as a gateway to summon Ganondorf and bring about the end of the world. The Ghostbusters are released from custody to combat the supernatural crisis, but after reaching the top floor of Zelda's castle, they are unable to prevent the arrival of Ganondorf, who appears in his human form. Briefly subdued by the team, Ganondorf disappears, but his voice echoes that the "destructor" will follow, taking a form chosen by the team. Marth inadvertently recalls a beloved corporate mascot from his childhood—"something that could never, ever possibly destroy us"— and the destructor arrives in the form of a giant genetically-modified hybrid dinosaur, the Indominus Rex and attacks the city. The Ghostbusters cross their proton pack energy streams and fire them against Ganondorf's portal; the explosion defeats Ganondorf and the Indominus (who was defeated by the T-Rex and raptor, and is now devoured and dragged underwater by a Mosasaurus) and frees Zelda and Luigi from their possessor demons. As thousands of Hyrule residents wipe themselves free of marshmallow, the Ghostbusters are welcomed in the land of Hyrule as heroes. Cast * Link as Peter Venkman * Marth as Raymond "Ray" Stantz * Roy as Egon Spengler * Ike as Winston Zeddemore * Anna as Janine Melnitz * Zelda as Dana Barrett * Luigi as Louis Tully * Gangrel as Walter Peck * Professor Oak as Lenny Clotch the Mayor of New York * Ganondorf as Gozer * Gohma as Librarian Ghost * Dilophosaurus as Slimer * Velociraptors as Terror Dogs * Indominus Rex as Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Movie Segment Transcripts # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 1 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 2 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 3 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 4 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 5 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 6 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 7 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 8 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 9 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 10 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 11 # Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 12 (Final) Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films